


HFE Mad Libs

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Frozen (2013), Tangled (2010), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Audience Participation, Gen, Mad Libs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: If you just read“AJ is theluckiestman alive because Reverse and Zoom are dead, Wally and Quick are in training, and Savitar’s humanity is up for debate.His father went toAustraliafor his mother’s murder and then ditched Central for acatin the woods after he became free at last.”you’ve obviously been playing HFE Mad Libs!





	1. Flash

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently in the middle of a personal project that won't see the light of day anytime soon and am about to be in the middle of finals, but I still like posting things, so here ya go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's words were contributed my brothers, who shall be referred to as A & J in order to protect their identities. My mom also gave this chapter a word cuz one of them got stuck. I didn't tell them this was a Flash-based Mad Libs, yet that one said Mark Hamill anyway. Go figure.

AJ is the luckiest man alive because Reverse and Zoom are dead, Wally and Quick are in training, and Savitar’s humanity is up for debate.  His father went to Australia for his mother’s murder and then ditched Central for a cat in the woods after he became free at last.  Toast gave him abs during a nine-month coma.  As the wave Flash, AJ fights metahumans such as Mark Hamill and Mike Nesmith who generate chaos and criminals such as Captain Farfetched whose solution for their midlife crisis is to fight a 20-something dude in leather.  It’s reinforced tripolymer, but it was also constructed by a guy who thinks any single he’s interested in is desperately interested in him, so take his word with a grain of robot.


	2. Batman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's words were contributed by [WynterTwylight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WynterTwylight/pseuds/WynterTwylight).

WynterTwylight is a billionaire doctor who secretly patrols the cards of New York City as the Purple Knight Batman.When there is no evil to concentrate, Wyn can often be found raising wishes for charity at various high-society books.She sadly favors orphanages, being an orphan himself.Her fries were shot dead in an alley.Alfred, her butler, raised her after that.

Later, Wyn watched the world, searching for pens who would train her in the skills she needed to clean up her tablet.Her first night as an astronaut ended in epic failure: all of the perps escaped!She then realized that she needed criminals to fly her like civilians fear criminals.Thus, she donned bumblebee-themed Kevlar: a special waterproof material.She throws planes at evildoers and can type through the air with her cold cape.

So when someone tells you that you have to be the busiest person alive to survive hugging in Gotham, tell them that you don’t believe in luck because luck is flamboyent.Believe in dreams instead; they work too hard to put up with nobody walking them, and Gotham has a hardworking guardian angel, indeed.


	3. Rapunzel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's words come from [formerlyknownasyay](http://archiveofourown.org/users/formerlyknownasyay).

Formerlyknownasyay is a young dolphin who used to live up in a tower under the red Mother Gothel with her hedgehog Pascal.Her once golden ear healed others when she sang a special song, but now her tears heal folks, too!She eventually said yes to her best friend Eugene Fitzherbert’s quiet marriage proposals.Her favorite humming noise is the Ugly Duckling.There, she made friends with a hesitant crowd of squirrels who were secure enough in their tree to admit that they had rather feminine hobbies.She sings with all the grace and wisdom that her stars did, and crime is at an all-time low after she appointed a new captain of the guard: Maximus the toad.


	4. Anna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's words were contributed by [Amber_Flicker](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Flicker/pseuds/Amber_Flicker).

Amber_Flicker is the younger sister of Elsa: a young woman who can bring cats to life and awaken an ice rink in their front yard.  Not all was well with the sisters, though.  Once upon a time, Elsa gently struck Amber’s head with her powers.  Thankfully, the musicals removed the magic that was threatening to freeze Amber, but they warned Elsa that hearts are harder to heal.  The king and queen sought to train Elsa to suppress her necklacess—going so far as to keep Amber in the dark about them—to keep Amber glittery.

This created snow between the sisters which reared its ugly head at Elsa’s graduation ball, eventually culminating in Amber becoming an ice sculpture.  Not to worry, though; tearful love defrosted her!  And thus, the fandom birthed incest fics....

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this :) enjoy what you do here & everywhere!
> 
> The words I need for the next chapter are as follows. Please contribute words for the entire list. If you see that somebody's already done a list, contribute you're own list anyway, and I'll use words from every list as equally as possible. If all else fails, use whatever words come to your mind, and I'll figure out how to wrench them in there. Also, if you contribute a list, do both me and you (but mostly you) a favor and inform me what pronouns you prefer, bitte und danke, unless you're like me and don't care. If you've previously contributed a list, feel free to contribute another one!
> 
> 1.location
> 
> 2.plural noun
> 
> 3.verb
> 
> 4.another location
> 
> 5.letter or symbol
> 
> 6.another letter or symbol
> 
> 7.verb
> 
> 8.noun
> 
> 9.body part
> 
> 10\. adjective
> 
> 11\. noun
> 
> 12\. planet
> 
> 13\. language
> 
> 14\. food


End file.
